


Shameless

by Aritod



Series: Mettasgore Oneshots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans! MTT as always, accidentally wrote porn, goat dick 2stronk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aritod/pseuds/Aritod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was something that Mettaton learned after finally finding love in Asgore, it was that goats had a tendency to feel needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> i love mettasgore

If there was something that Mettaton learned after finally finding love in Asgore, it was that goats had a tendency to feel needy.

It was just like Mettaton to go over to Asgore’s house whenever he had the chance, their normal cuddling session commencing as usual. This was how it always went.

Oddly enough, the robot didn't think that he could say always anymore. At least in that context.

Mettaton let himself in, his head tilting. Asgore wasn't in the living room like he'd anticipated. He was curious now;, Mettaton just had to find him. After all, the only reason that he had even came out to the castle was to see Asgore!!

“Dear,” he hummed quietly to himself and looked about, finally deciding to check in the bedroom. The two had certainly been...well, intimate before, but he at least wanted to be the kind and considerate soul that he was. Asgore was the one who deserved that most of all. “Are you here? You, ah...weren’t in the living room, so I got myself worried.”

He peeked in and opened the door just a tad bit, eyes widening upon finally spotting the figure on the bed. Oh. Was that...a pillow in between his legs? His cheeks were hot and his heart was beating rapidly. He knew that there was most definitely something going on with Asgore.

Asgore was, as they say, “in heat.”

The much larger man finally noticed his lover in the doorway, Mettaton staring at him with intrigue--oh dear, oh golly, oh. “I-I’m sorry, g-golly, I completely forgot that you were visiting today!” So unlike Asgore, and yet, he knew that he wasn’t exactly feeling the greatest right now. Forced to hump a pillow for pleasure.

Mettaton could only wonder why he couldn’t just wait for him. After all, robots with legs as glorious as these were much better to fuck.

“Just...hm.” Asgore sat up and felt a drip of sweat run down his forehead. “Just give me a moment to get decent, I’ll prepare the tea when I’m done--”

“Darling, you mustn’t be serious now.” Mettaton sent a flirtatious wink Asgore’s way, to which only further confused and excited the goat. “You’re so hot and bothered, my dearest Gorey. You really think I’ll allow you to leave the bedroom in this state?”

“I...oh. Mettaton, you really don’t have to.”

  
Asgore was settled up on the bed, the forgotten pillow aside. His cheeks were seemingly permanently red at this point, heart beating quickly in his chest. What on Earth did this sad soul do to deserve somebody as kind and gorgeous as Mettaton? No, he wouldn’t question that now. Not when--

Oh. Definitely not when that robot was walking over to him in the way he was--those hips he loved to wrap his paws around were swaying with an unexistent rhythm. The only sound that Asgore could hear was the beat of his heart in his ears, and the quiet purr coming from Mettaton.

“Asgore, my dear.” Mettaton was closer to the goat than ever, grinning and simply deciding to push the naked goat down onto the bed. “There’s a difference between need and want, you know? I want to do this. I want to make you feel better. Oh, and believe me, I will.” He nuzzled Asgore delicately and firmly kissed his lips, the goat reciprocating with the smallest sound of pleasure escaping him. “I’ll make you feel so much better than that old pillow of yours.”

“I don’t,” Asgore tried to speak, too lost in the moment already, “doubt it for a moment.”  
  


“As you shouldn’t. Now, as I can already feel that gloriously long appendage pressing against my heart, you can assume I’m just as turned on as you are.” His hand travelled down and wrapped around Asgore’s cock, a sharp breath escaping the other; to Mettaton’s enjoyment. A drip of precum slid down, to which Mettaton gladly wiped onto his finger only to lead it up to his black-painted lips.

“For somebody as kind as you, this is the saltiest thing about you, darling~”

“A-Ah...I don’t mean to b-beg, but--”

“I’m getting to that. You want me wrapped around you, don’t you? My delectable tightness is always good at making you putty in my hands.” Mettaton winked and fixed himself up into a sultry position, slowly and gradually moving down the leggings that he wore. Likewise, he was already dripping wet from the little kisses they’d shared beforehand.

In truth, Mettaton hadn’t...exactly been happy with his body completely until he’d met Asgore. No, he always reminded himself, you’ll never be real, never be genuine. Never be the man you knew you were. Thoughts plagued him like this until Asgore touched him.

Touched him and made him know that no matter what, he was Asgore’s perfect and beautiful boyfriend. Not anything less than that.

Focused once more, Mettaton threw his head back and brushed back his hair, grinning and staring down at the gorgeous cock pressing against Asgore’s stomach. Undressed in what little clothes he came here with, Mettaton moved himself in between the goat’s legs and wrapped his lips around the head, taking him in gently--even if his cunt was aching at this point, he wanted to be a bit cocky (ha) and make Asgore cum twice in one round. This was more about his lover anyhow.

And god, was Asgore loving it already.

“So much better than the pillow already.”

“I know, darling, believe me.” Mettaton popped his lips off for a moment, licking his lips and winking again. “I know~”

Asgore arched his back a bit as his strong arms fell to the sides of the bed, clutching the blankets. Just as Mettaton moved in to take more of his large cock into his mouth, those gloriously strong thighs found their way around Mettaton’s head. He was loving this, loving this so much; maybe it was because he was incredibly horny, but for some reason, it felt like it was more than just that.

After all, he always felt the same rush whenever they were to be close. It was always like this. Neither of them had grown tired of the feeling yet, and neither feared that they would; they would enjoy themselves like this for as long as they wanted to.

That was what love did to some.

“You’re...definitely getting better at taking more in,” Asgore spoke with a chuckle, careful to not ram his horns into the headboard--he’d made that mistake way too many times to do it again.

Being as Mettaton couldn’t exactly talk right now, (he was sucking the largest dick in the Underground,) he smiled and nodded, shuddering and knowing this was the farthest he could go. No gag reflex for the fantastic sexbot! How helpful of Alphys to add that! He continued to stare up into Asgore’s eyes until noticing the twitch of the ears on his head, the way his eyes closed and his lip was bitten.

Then, that salty tasted he’d learned to adore was on his tongue. That was once, and now he had to make him do so again.

And maybe, just maybe, he’d ride him until he felt the need to cum as well. Achy. Mettaton was very achy. Good achy, needy achy.

Once again, black lips popped off of the penis, seed spilling down his chin before being licked up so lovingly. “Give yourself a taste,” Mettaton chuckled and pulled Asgore into a hard kiss, Asgore’s paw mindlessly moving over and giving a gentle rub to his clitoris. Just the simple little action made the robot twitch in anticipation. “D-Daring, darling...don’t you taste amazing? I’d hate to be so greedy with your fluids, but you’re simply too good to handle~!!”

Asgore smiled nervously and felt himself hardening again, loving the way that Mettaton found himself in his lap. “I...highly doubt that’s the last you’ll get of it tonight.”

“Oh, I know it for a fact. I haven’t even pleasured myself yet, love.” Their lips finally parting from the sloppy and wet makeout, Mettaton rose from his sitting position and stretched his vagina a tad bit, staring down and loving how gloriously thick Asgore was. He allowed himself to fit onto it, moaning instantly and feeling his breathing hitch in his throat.

“T-Tight,” Asgore gasped, eyes closing and a deep groan leaving his lips. “Mettaton--”

“Gorey, darling...you’re the love of my life, you know?” Mettaton purred delicately and pushed him down onto the man as hard as he could, shuddering. “But it isn’t just because of the size of your, ah, pleasure parts...it’s because of the size of your heart as well!”

“I-I know, love.” Asgore’s paws were positioned on Mettaton’s shoulders as he thrusted himself down. “Why do you f-feel the need to, a-ah, bring that up now?”  
  
“Seemed like something nice to remind you of,” Mettaton moaned with a smile, kissing him hard and tightening his cunt as much as he could bring himself to--the reaction he managed to get out of Asgore was nothing short of perfect. “Then again, your cock is one of the great additions I get for falling in love with you…”  
  
“You don’t say…” Asgore’s face was twisting again, completely and utterly overwhelmed by the pleasure. Just the sight of Mettaton bouncing above him like that put him over the edge. “M-Mettaton, I…” His hips thrusted up instinctively, releasing into him and seeing the white liquid spill out as Mettaton still hovered above him a bit. Mettaton’s eyes widened as Asgore did so, his soul beginning to drip and his stomach churning--soon enough, he’d collapsed atop of the fluffy goat, breathing terribly uneasy but feeling more at peace than he had in a few days. Since he’d last seen Asgore.

“M-My Gorey,” Mettaton whispered, smiling widely and feeling the beard tickle him. “Was that fun?”  
  
“The most fun I’ve had in a while...you always find a way to brighten up my mood.”

“That’s my job, though, is it not?” Mettaton connected their lips and kissed the goat passionately, wrapping them in the comfortable flower-patterned comforter. “Go on, love, get some rest. I’ll be here, cuddling you for as long as you choose to.

“You’re too sweet to me.”

“I can say the same for you, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> kek


End file.
